disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
N'Dugo, Kip, and Baleto
'N'Dugo, Kip, and Baleto '''were characters who both appeared in ''George of the Jungle and it's sequel. They were the African Jungle Guides whom along with their boss Mr. Kwame were trying to guide Ursula Stanhope to Ape Mountain, but ended up having some laughs along the way. Appearances ''George of the Jungle They first appeared in the jungle with their boss Mr. Kwame about to guide Ursula to Ape Mountain to see the apes, but Ursula's fiance Lyle Van de Groot, turned up unexpectedly with two poachers named Max and Thor. Later around the camp fire Mr. Kwame (after some persuasion from Max) told the story of a legendary white ape that had not been seen for thousands of years. Next Morning they walked across a bridge and although Mr. Kwame told them all to be very careful because the bridge was not safe, Lyle then rocked it dangerously resulting in N'Dugo falling off the bridge into the water below, severely injured which began their hatred for him. Lyle tried to make it up to them, by giving them a cigar and taking pictures with his Polaroid camera, but they only find this funny and N'Dugo said in Swahili that he prefers the resolution of the light of Lyle's camera at 35 millimeter transparency and also that the lens was dirty, but he had the equipment to clean it for him before taking a shot of an astonished Lyle with his own flash camera. They didn't see Lyle and Ursula walk off into the jungle alone and later Lyle came back trying to cover up his cowardice when a lion attacked, that Ursula was kidnapped by the legendary white ape. They never took him seriously, but started their search for Ursula not knowing that she was safely in the arms of George of the Jungle. Later Lyle tried to make peace with the guides again with a Swahili phrase book, but ended up saying "Pardon me girls", "I know you're feeling pretty hey sailor up here about now", "But if you would just let me order a bowl of fried clams" and "We can all have smallpox tomorrow morning." The guides laughed out loud at his stupidity, and Max said that he will offer fifty smolies a man to capture the white ape alive, N'Dugo agreed in English asking for a hundred smolies, much to Lyle and Mr. Kwame's astonishment and they continued the search. As they got closer to where Ursula was at George's tree house, Lyle who was tired of being left behind and having branches pushed back in his face, went ahead of them and accidentally tripped and fell into a big pile of elephant droppings that made the guides and everyone else roar with laughter. After picking himself up, Lyle asked for his lighter that was shaped like a gun, they gave it to him unaware that one of them was actually a real fire arm. After hearing Ursula's voice, Lyle went off with Max and Thor to get to the so-called white ape and left them and Kwame behind. Later, at the Bujumborough jail, they are with Mr. Kwame and pick out Lyle from a line of suspects as the man who shot George, when the millionaire tries to cover up his situation, they all roared with laughter again and in the end Lyle was arrested. They were last seen attending George and Ursula's wedding with Mr. Kwame after the two get married. George of the Jungle 2'' They also reappeared in the sequel as guides for Ursula's mother, Beatrice. They asked why she wanted to take Junior out of the jungle. She responded "I'm not having him grow up here an illiterate savage." Repulsed by that remark, the guides threw her off a cliff, but the narrator said "Sorry, we can't kill Beatrice." and comments them "If she dies, we have no stories." The guides then grin sheepishly. They are later seen again toasting each other at George and Ursula's wedding vow renewal. Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney characters Category:Character trios